Hollow bodies or units exposed during operation to extremely high working pressures, and in particular to pulsed pressures, must for safety reasons be monitored as to whether the wall of the hollow body or the unit is sufficiently strong. No apparatus has hitherto been known, however, which would have enabled the simulation of extremely high pressures which arise and disappear again within an extremely brief time.